Steel Feathers Shine Silver
by The Daughter Of Death
Summary: I felt the beat of my heart pumping oil through my veins like blood. Felt air rush into my stationary lungs but give no relief. I do not consider myself human anymore. I was once just like you. But what I once was is no more, for I, am a machine.
1. My Name is Maximum Ride

******Hey guys, this something that just popped into my head. i really dont know what im doing, cause really this is all new. this is my first fanfic so please give me any suggestions (and reveiws) you have. btw, i like to change my name often (weird, i know) but for now my name is Ebony. i really like that name. now, i hope you like :3**

**Steel Feathers Shine Silver**

Chapter One…The Beginning

I awoke to darkness only to be brought into more darkness. The surface I was laying on was hard and cold like metal and I could feel the chill from the surface seep through my clothes. Nothing was making any sense. I didn't know how I got here and more than that, I didn't know where _here_ was. The thing that scared me the most though was I had no memory of where I was before I got here. Nothing. My mind was blank except for my name.

_Maximum. _Not even a last name. But I clung to the familiarity of the word nonetheless. It was the only thing I had to hold on to that I knew was mine. I had nothing but the one word.

On instinct, I went to sit up only to find that I couldn't on account of binds holding shoulders, waist, ankles, and wrists. I started to panic, my brain kicking into hyper drive, my body jerking and pulling trying in a futile attempt to break free. I noticed a fast-paced beeping coming from the left that seemed to increase the more I struggled.

_Heart monitor_, my brain told me, and from that and the heavy smell of antiseptic I concluded I was in a hospital-like room. An unseen door was opened and shut and footsteps were heard throughout the room. I went limp, exhausted, as the person grew nearer.

Suddenly, a blinding light pierced my eyes as a blindfold was removed from my face. The light became less bright as my eyes adjusted, and I was able to look at the face of my captor.

He was a lanky man with smoothed back salt and pepper hair and a narrow face. He looked to be in his thirties and wore glasses and a white lab coat. Icy blue eyes watched me like I was a test subject, waiting for some sort of reaction. His face was wiped of emotion, making it impossible to make heads or tails of his thoughts. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Immediately, he took a clipboard from a small side table jotting down notes at fast pace. "I see the prototype works. I'll have to inform her about this." Did he have to be so vague? It was so frustrating!

"Who are you talking about? What prototype?" Seemingly remembering I was here he looked up over his glasses. "Quite simply put, we've wiped your memories."

That startled me but I kept at it trying to get any information out of him I could. That, I remembered, was the start to getting out of bad situations. "Who are you?"

He chuckled, looking slightly amused as I stared at him, puzzled. "You'll know in due time. All you need to know for now is why you're here, and it's my job to tell you." I stared blankly at him waiting for him to go on. "We have specially chosen you out of thousands of others for an amazing purpose." He started pacing the room.

"The traits you already have, were born with, only made you that much better of an option. You have a remarkable healing rate and are already stronger mentally and physically then others your age. You have the personality traits of bravery and leadership. All of these things are very important to the process."

He paused seemingly for suspense. "And what would this process be…" I prompted. He seemed to consider his wording before starting again.

"We, the scientist here, are going to make you better, more efficient. You will no longer need anything the normal human body needs." Pausing his pacing he walked up to the side of the table where I was laying. Enthusiasm and anticipation leaked from every inch of his voice.

You'll be better, stronger, faster! Like no other person in the world; you'll be part human part _machine_! You'll be an android hybrid!" He finished in a flourish a deadly light in his eyes and an evil grin on his face. I simply stared.

"Are you on drugs or something? Cause, I mean, we can get you help." He only chuckled once again, a dark sound that chilled me to the bone. "Oh, but you haven't heard the best part yet." His tone was smooth but had an edge of danger.

"I don't know if I _want_ to hear this so called 'best part' if it's anything like the first part." I was getting tired of this. This man was starting to scare me with all this talk of making me into this…_thing._ The only way I was still calm was convincing me that none of this was real and was some kind of terrible dream. Hopefully, I would wake up soon.

His face obtained a thoughtful expression. "Hmm… I suppose I could let it be a surprise." He suddenly grinned, showing perfect, white teeth. "I guess you'll just get to see them when you get them." Turning to leave, he looked over his shoulder. His eyes were cold and held not a trace of guilt.

"Sweet dreams." Was all he said before he left, cackling and leaving a very confused me in his wake.

I looked over to the IV I had yet to notice and saw the last remains of a light pink liquid surging into my arm before the world started to spin. As the darkness crept into my vision one last conscious thought ran through my very befuddled mind.

_It's not a dream._

*.~INK~.*

My consciousness was swimming back through the darkness. My senses started firing, coming back to life one at a time. I wish they hadn't. I could hear people talking, hear them messing with things around me. I stayed completely still as not to alert them of my conscious state. I could hear the beeping of heart monitors and the steady flow of a breathing regulator. Could hear the little clinks and clanks of metal on metal. I was almost positive I was undergoing some kind of surgery. But none of that prepared me for when feeling came back around.

I gasp as the pain, all over, started to increase greatly. My back arced off the table I was laying on and my breath came in and out in short pants.

Then, with all sedative gone, I felt the full affect of what they were doing to me. I could distantly hear myself start to scream but that didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. All I could feel, all I could think about, was the pain. White hot searing pain running through my body like pure acid destroying my very soul. I clutched at the cool steel of the table, my screaming still drowning out all other sounds.

I felt the very fibers that held me together being ripped apart and replaced with something that shouldn't be there. Like my bones were being shattered over and over until they were nothing but dust. But my back, oh, my back felt like thousands of red hot knifes and needles were being raked down my spine tearing at the skin and muscle until there was nothing left.

There were shouts coming from around me and the rapid beeps and buzzes of machinery and the stomping of feet. "…restrain her…..could ruin everything…hurry….not enough anesthetic…..you idiot…will have our heads…" snippets of conversation were making it through my frenzied state and into my brain, but as of then, they held no meaning.

Fingers dug into my arms and legs and shoulders restraining me and limiting movement. But that was okay because darkness then came, dragging me into a land of sweet nothingness.

*.~INK~.*

Imagine the feeling of floating in water. Now take away the water but keep the sound of it in your ears. That's what I was feeling at the moment. The darkness, overwhelming and thick, was the only thing I could see. I felt totally and utterly alone.

The sound of a waterfall echoed through my ears and the water sound was gone and I could hear clearly again. That's when I heard it. The little girl's voice. "You're not alone" I turned my head from side to side but there was still the same consuming blackness. "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

She giggled and I could gradually make out a small form in front of me. It was a small girl around the age of five with shoulder length blonde curls and beautiful baby blue eyes. She was dressed in a lime green tank top, jeans, and pink converse on her feet. A hot pink tutu adorned her small waist, swishing as her hands swung at her sides. I had no idea of who she was but I had a feeling I knew her. More of her soft giggles brought me out of my thoughts.

"You do know who I am, you just can remember. But that's okay. You will soon enough." As she twirled her tutu fanned out around her. Once again her giggle pierced the air as she stopped, tiny hands covering her mouth. She looked so adorable and innocent.

"How are you doing this? Being in my dreams, I mean." It was the one thing I had wanted to know the whole time being here.

"I'm not really doing anything" She had an honest look on her face. "You're subconscious is acting on its own, taking your memory of me and creating this in an attempt to regain the rest of your memories." She came up to me and hugged my waist. "And I miss you. We all do, very much." Baby blues started to water and she sniffled. She sounded so wise for her age it made me wonder if she was like this for real. If she _was_ real, that is. But I'm starting to believe it, if only for the comfort it gave me.

Getting down on my knees, I wiped her tears off her face as they fell. Deep somewhere in the back of my mind I felt a responsibility for this girl, to make sure nothing happened to her and she never got hurt. Like she was my little sister or something. And I needed to find her, whatever it takes. "Oh, honey, don't cry. It's okay." I smoothed her curls. "It's going to be okay, sweetie."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Are you sure?" Innocent blue eyes sparkled. "Positive."

Smiling brightly, she giggled and twirled. I stood and she grabbed my hand. "I have one more thing to tell you before you have to wake up." She motioned me back down to her level and whispered in my ear. "Gisela" And then, she was gone, and I was sucked back into the real world.

**Good, bad, not worth reading more? leave a review plz, i love to know what you think. iz a fish - 030 oO**


	2. Feathers Made of Steel

**Hey guys, Ebony here. Hehe, I forgot the disclaimer last time. Oops ^_^.**

**Inkling: *facepalm* so stupid…**

**Me: I thought I told you stay out of the authors note.**

**Inkling: since when have I ever listened to you?**

**Me: ….alright then YOU do the disclaimer!**

**Inkling: gladly. Ebony does not own Maximum Ride or anything even remotely close. She doesn't own me either. **

**Me: what a crappy disclaimer. And I do too own you, you're in my head, remember? i made you up.**

**Inkling: so now you're making friends with people who aren't even real?**

**Me: just shut up. Here's the next chapter. **

*.~INK AND ASHES~.*

_Beep._

_Drip._

_Whir._

What…

_Beep…drip…whir._

I remembered….the whitecoat….and waking up to so much _pain._

_Beepbeepbeepbeep._

The beeping increased. No, don't think about it. I had to stay calm and figure this out. The sound was back to normal, though slightly faster than I was used to. First I needed to figure out what happened. I needed that whitecoat to come back.

Blinking rapidly, I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in the harsh light. I turned my head from side to side. I was in a white room much like the one I had woken up the first time. There were starkly white walls, pristine floor tiles looking as if they'd just been polished and bright florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. That, coupled with the anesthetic smell, was almost enough to make me sick.

_Beep. Drip. Whir._

I then took in my current position. All around me were machines- pumps, filters, monitors- connected to me. Running up and down my arms and legs were tubes and wires most of which were attached to the machines. Gauze was wrapped tightly over my skin, all the way from my neck to my ankles and around my head. A dull ache had filled the entirety of my being. It was then I realized something terrifying.

I wasn't breathing.

I didn't know how I was even still alive. Everything that had been happening seemed unreal and impossible. People just aren't supposed to not _breathe_. I tried inhaling but it just felt _wrong_ somehow. Like I could but there would be no point in it, like the oxygen was ineffective. There was no relief to the action.

But when you can't breathe you also can't speak. And I need to get someone's attention somehow. So I sucked in a breath -no matter how wrong it felt- and I yelled. And I yelled and yelled and yelled. Anything I could think of to get someone to listen to me, I yelled at the blank walls. After listing off too many profanities to name and, what seemed like, hours of waiting the small door suddenly opened and the whitecoat from earlier waltzed in. My yelling ceased.

_Beep. Drip. Whir._

He strode over to the side of my table and I met his gaze. With cold, uncaring eyes he broke the silence. His voice was monotone and held no emotion as he spoke. "You're not breathing."

I swear if I could have lifted my arm I would have face palmed. "I figured that out earlier, no thanks to you." He chuckled, a dangerous sound. "That means the procedure was a success. And I bet you would like to know some things now."

"No shit, Sherlock! Now I would like to know why I woke up not breathing and looking like a human band-aid!" Venom was laced through my words but nothing seemed to have any effect on him.

He gave me an exasperated look. "As I've already told you, you've been enhanced –." I cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap! I want to know exactly what you've done to me! I want to know why I'm like this! Why I am this…"I choked back a sob. "Who even are you?" He was chuckling again, something that never seemed to lose its edge.

"My name is Jeb." He turned on his heel. "And I have made you better than you ever imagined." The door clicked shut behind him quietly muting my protests. He couldn't just leave me here with an explanation like that! I deserved to know!

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

"You can't just come in here like that then tell me nothing! You owe me an explanation or _something_!" The heart monitor was beating rapidly now, the sounds so fast they were hard to differentiate one from the next. Whitecoats rushed in, a stream of words I didn't understand spilling from their mouths. They rushed around like frenzied ants, pushing buttons and checking information while adjusting the IV drips and needles that were stuck in my skin. But that was it, all I could take at the moment. I just needed to get off this table and leave.

This place, these people, _everything _was just so messed up. The whole time I had been here, nothing put pain had come. I knew they wanted me here for some reason and that reason was probably evil. They even went as far as taking my memories to keep me here. I guess it was so I had nothing to fight for, no reason to escape. But I had seen the little girl in my dream, seen her beautiful round face, her baby blue eyes, her bright blonde hair. And I knew her. I had seen her somewhere, before I came here. She was part of my life before I was unwillingly dragged into this one and I wanted to know who she was.

I shot up off the table, knocking over screens and tables and frightened whitecoats in my wake. Vials of liquid fell to the floor and shattered, adorning the tile in a sea of glass confetti. But nothing could stop me at this point, not even the sharp sting of glass shards biting into the bottoms of my feet. One of the burlier looking of the group came towards me and I delivered a roundhouse to his chest. To my utter surprise he flew across the room and dented the wall. None of the others dared try to stop me as I rocketed through the door.

I ripped the gauze off of my fore head and face as I ran down the starkly white hallways. My bare feet slapped the tile, echoing down the corridor as I ran faster than I ever have before. _Window. I need to find a window._ The thought confused me, to say the least, but I had an odd urge to find one and watch what happened. And for some reason, I knew what I see would be amazing. I rounded the corner to come upon two more whitecoats. They were unconscious in seconds and I had barely touched them.

Up a flight of stairs, two more right turns, a left turn and one long hallway later I saw it. A window big enough for me to walk upright through and wide enough for me to spread my arms wide not even brush the sides. The view was amazing. Trees and lakes dotted the brightly colored grass and the sun hung lowly over the foot hills in the distance. The only thing that stood between me and that beautiful freedom was Jeb.

He stood in the middle of the hallway as I walked towards him. He never flinched once even as I got right in his face. "Move or I'll move you myself." I growled but he stood his ground. He moved to speak but my hand shot out gripping him by the neck as I slammed him into the wall. "I want to know one thing before I leave." He was silent. "Why. Just tell me that if you tell me nothing else. Why did you do this?" My voice lessened from a growl to a whisper as I released my grip, letting him fall to the ground choking and gasping. "For the advancement of science and the good of all." Was all he managed to rasp out.

I felt a wetness run down my cheeks and knew I was crying. "So that's my worth, all that I am. I'm the equivalent of a science project." I nodded my head in understanding. I got it now. I was a lab rat to him, just a guinea pig used to test out the newest and latest thing he can come up with. But what use did I have? What was the point to a human machine? I couldn't even remember my own last name for God's sake! Words like 'android hybrid' and 'enhanced' were pointless to me. Because when you took away the titles and the big words and got down to the basics, I was now an experiment, and I would never be anything more.

The tears were now steadily flowing down my face. But when I reached up wipe them away my fingers came back black. _What…?_ I had no idea what this was and it scared me. I wiped furiously at my face trying to scrub away the dark liquid but it would not subside. Jeb chose then to speak up. "It's oil." My eyes darted over to him as he picked himself up off the ground. "What…"

"I said its oil. Your body no longer uses blood. It also no longer uses water. So with no water for your tears your body uses the only thing it has: oil."

I was frozen in place, the information finally registering in my sluggish brain. "Why…?"

"Because you are a machine. You don't need blood, your heart pumps oil. You actually don't need anything. No food or air or water. Only because I have made you perfect." Inching towards the window I tried to make sense of everything. This… all of this… was just so damn messed up! I never asked for any of this!

"What else did you do?" I whispered, falling to my knees, oily tears smearing down the wall where my palms and fingers touched it. Staining the perfect whiteness with the black sorrow of a robot girl.

He straitened his salt and pepper hair. A long silence hung in the air as he situated himself seemingly knowing the wait, for me, was agonizing. "While we made your bones out of an unbreakable metal material, we also made that material light. Light as feathers almost, caused by infusing the material with air. You've air sacks around your lungs helping keep your body light. Do you recall an odd need to find a window?" Nodding from me. "That was the processors in your brain taking information that you yourself did not consciously know you had in an attempt to formulate a course of action that would best guarantee success. The electronic part of your brain _knew_ you could survive if you jumped through the window, so it sent your body in motion."

Staring seemed to be the only thing I was capable of. I would survive a jump from a window? That's…that's… inhuman, impossible, unreal! There was no way! Was there…? I was already crying oil and (still) not breathing. Was it even _remotely_ possible I could endure something like that? I had no clue, but I didn't want to find out.

"And now, time to show you the reason you would live if you jumped. Time for the surprise."

Question was written all over my face. He motioned me up and I slowly hauled myself back into a standing position.

"Feel your back." It was an order and left no room for negotiation. With a shaking hand I slowly ran my fingers down my back. I could feel hundreds of thin sheets of steel –so thin they were almost _soft _to the touch- in layers attached to something oddly shaped on my back. New muscles I had no memory of ever having twitched with life. I cautiously stretched them out and from behind me came two beautiful shining silver wings. They were light weight and not at all heavy as they would seem, catching the light at beautiful angles. I shook them out making the most calming noise of something close to wind chimes. I flapped them curiously watching as the steel feathers shone with a silvery light. They moved easily, like your arms or legs would, and when I went to touch the tips of the feathers, small cuts formed on my fingertips. And I bled oil; the same oil I had cried.

My head shot up towards Jeb, finally remembering he was there. He had moved forward ever so slowly while I was entrapped in my new wings that I had not noticed he was a mere seven feet away. I stepped back abruptly, eyeing him with distrust and distaste, yet he still persisted. "I'll tell you what you need to know. Everything about what you have become and how it works." He took a step. "I'll give you your memories back." Another step. "But all you have to do is stay." Stopping, he held out his hand towards me. My eyes flickered from the hand to him and back. Nothing's to say he'd be true to his word; he hadn't been very kind to me this whole time, so why would he now? So I made my decision and I made it quick.

"No, Jeb, you know what? I think I can figure this out on my own." My voice was steadily rising. "I don't need your help; I don't need anyone's help! You've screwed me up enough as it is so just leave me the hell alone!" And with that I turned on my heel and sprinted down the hall. The window in my sights all I had to do was get there, jump through it and I was free. Free to find my family and home. And that freedom was only fifty yards away.

I was so close, my bare feet slapping the tile with every step. Forty yards, thirty yards, twenty yards. At ten yards I could practically feel the outside air whipping across my face. But at ten feet was also where it all went downhill.

A sudden force knocked me to the ground and a voice snarled in my ear, "I know you want to escape."

The voice was rough and the tone held an air of arrogance. Sharpened nails dug into the skin on my neck as I clawed at the hand restricting my windpipe. My head was slammed into the ground, the impact reverberating through my skull. My vision blurred and my head pounded making it impossible to see who was restricting my ability to talk. The fog slowly cleared and I was staring into the face of a sneering wolf human _thing_.

_Male. Human-lupine hybrid. Model 13.01. Fifty-seventh generation. _It was like a bombshell of information suddenly scrolling across my mind. I immediately knew exactly what this thing was.

I kicked out at his stomach hearing the air escape him in a 'whoosh', but his grip on me never lessened. The chances of escaping now were almost nonexistent.

He growled in anger and I was dragged up by my neck only to be thrown against the wall. Plaster and wood exploded around me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and brought me up to eye level as I gritted my teeth. "But I just can't let you do that." Howling with laughter he sent a swift punch to my temple, effectively knocking me out.

**Wow… could you count this as a fast update? Most of this was already prewritten so that made it a little easier to finish.**

**Inkling: are you gonna add me in the story?**

**Me: I might.**

**Inkling: please, please, please, please, please, please!**

**Me: okay, okay jeez. I'll see if I can find somewhere for you to come in.**

**Inkling: YAAAAY! *twirls in circles***

**Me *sigh* while my retarded imaginary friend causes himself permanent brain damage, tell me what you think. Good, bad, need work? Reviews = motivation. Motivation = more story. And believe me sometimes my motivation is nonexistent. So click the little button plz! [030o0 ( this iz a fish)]**


	3. Light Danced on My Fingertips

…**I don't want to die! Please don't kill me! So sorry, guys =^.^=. I was really confused on where I wanted this story to go so I didn't write anything for a while but I think I have a really good idea. I have this whole list of things that could happen following the main idea I've got in my head. I also broke my ankle while I was at some Christmas party. Sucky as that is, it wasn't the worst part. For Christmas the week after I got skinny jeans, knee high converse, and a ripstik. It took me a month before I could use any of that stuff -_- although knives can be used, broken ankle or not. *creepy smile***

**Yes, I am the kind of child that asks for knives and guns for Christmas. And actually gets them.**

**Hehe, I'm sorry for rambling my problems to you guys (I don't really know if anyone reads this story anyway) but I like to imagine someone reads this stuff, and might get a little laugh out of it.**

**Inkling: you're really sad, you know that?**

**Me: I wouldn't be writing this note if I didn't.**

**Also, I would like to thank my two awesome reviewers, **_JamesPattersondreamer _and

_Don'..Me_** you guys are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: if I ever owned maximum ride ANGEL would have a lot less Mylan and a lot more Fax. **

**And now, story time.**

~~~~~~my favorite letter is the squiggly~~~~~~

Sirens blared throughout the cold, white building and echoed into the surrounding outside air. Flashing lights, a warning, painted the cool sand red. It was a perfect fit, in my mind; a subtle sign of the things that go on inside that only someone who had experienced those things would notice. A soft breeze blew around me, lifting and swirling dust as it went. The place itself was nestled strategically within a ring of desert and cliffs. Impossible to walk out, impossible to climb out, and with over fifty miles of desert between you and nearest town it makes it the perfect location.

Spotlights pierced through the shadows of the night and quickly picked me out from the rest of the land. I stared straight at the cursed prison as voices blared over speaker systems and units of Erasers were called into action. I simply dug by toes in the sand and waited.

That was one of the best moves, I learned, when you had an opponent stronger than yourself. You wait, you watch, you think. Once you've anticipated their moves you act. And for the better part of two years I put that strategy to use. I spent months listening to and watching anyone that was stupid enough to come close. I found design flaws in the building and the machinery- fatal flaws –that allowed me to get to this point.

This was the first time I had been outside in two years and the first time I would escape. They didn't know of the things I learned in the hours of sitting in my cage. I had _powers;_ abilities that I didn't even know were possible. And I trained myself to use them, careful not to show the whitecoats least they use them against me. It would not end like it did two years ago with me being beaten by one Eraser alone. No, this time I would win. This time I would gain my freedom.

Two of the monsters came forward and I kept my face impassive. Staring blankly ahead I carefully sensed their movements. They were predictable creatures, putting all of their faith in their strength and acting on instinct.

They walked up to me at the same time, most likely anticipating on simply grabbing me by the arms dragging me back. But I was never going back, I promised myself, so I came up with a plan. When they were no less than two feet away on either side of me I shoved my hands out at them, palms facing them. Stopping, they glanced at each other before howling with laughter. "What is that supposed to do? Keep the monsters from getting you?" The one who spoke grinned, revealing a yellow, razor-sharp smile. "Well I'll tell you now; you're going to need more than that."

"I don't have to hurt you, you know." I whispered. Their laughter became louder at my words.

"_You_ hurt _us_?" He snorted. "I really think you've got it backward, birdie. If you don't come easily _we_ are going to hurt _you_."

I sighed. "You can let me go and walk away unscathed, or you can take another step and risk your life. I don't really care either way." This was the only warning they were getting from me, after this they're toast.

They simultaneously took a step forward.

Before they had the chance to even breathe another breath beautiful blue electricity danced from my palms, lighting the Erasers up like a Christmas tree.

I stopped it quickly, watching as the two wolf-men dropped like rocks, hair still smoking. The whites of their eyes were a stark contrast against their black skin. Everything fell silent as the onlookers took everything in. Even the sirens in the background seemed to quiet. And then, all at once, the yard exploded into chaos. Erasers were sent by the dozens with orders to capture me. Whitecoats were in a panic, stressing over their jobs and the loss of their 'latest creation'. An entire establishment in a state of madness over one freak of girl. Over something not even human.

I watched in silence as the chaos ensued.

The wolf-men were approaching quickly and I guessed I wouldn't have much time to make this work. Without so much as a glance, I jumped as high into the air as could. Then at the point right before gravity took its hold and you start falling back to the earth, I unfurled my silvery wings. The wind caught beneath them and I shifted the thin feathers with a sigh. With every down-stroke I was sent thirteen feet higher. Voices screamed for me, spotlights searched for me but I was already too high up. Or at least I thought. The high pitched whine of a bullet flew past me. Then a second and a third, each one closer to hitting me. The fourth bullet hit its target and I felt a sharp, prominent pain in my side. My wing beats faltered slightly but I continued on away from the horrors I had faced. With gritted teeth, I ripped off a piece of my standard white t-shirt and wrapped it around my abdomen before circling the school in an upward spiral. I would examine the wound later when I had the time.

"Goodbye." My voice was barely over a strained whisper that no one but me would have heard. Tearing my eyes away from the mess on the ground quickly flew east (how I knew which was east was beyond me). A single black tear rolled down my cheek before being snatched away by the wind and leaving me confused. Was it from pain? Happiness? Loneliness?

I didn't know.

~~~~~have you checked your mail lately?~~~~~

My wings started to falter as more of the dust and rocks below were painted with drops of black. I could see twinkling city lights as the stars slowly disappeared from the light pollution. Mazes of brightly lit streets zigzagged through high-rise office buildings and hotels. Small blinking lights from cars flickered in and out of existence as they turned through the streets. Signs and streetlights flashed as people hurried down crowded streets. Chains of mountains rose from behind the city like huge black shadows. All in all it was beautiful.

_Phoenix, capitol of Arizona. Population:__ 1,445,632. 517.948 square miles. Aprox. ten miles away. _

The stream of information that instantly came through my mind surprised me. I came closer to the capitol city as I processed this new (and very much needed) info. I hadn't had anything like that happen since I had first been… I guess you could call it remade. I had tried to figure out was triggers it but nothing seems to work. I was brought out of my musings by the feeling of the air rushing by me faster than it had been. I was falling, I realized, and faster than I would like to. I guess I'd lost more 'blood' in the seventy miles it took to get here than I thought.

Let me tell you, trying to stop yourself from free falling into the rocks and dirt below while light headed and still bleeding is no easy feat. I back peddled quickly praying the wind would catch in my wings before I went splat. And it did, bringing me to a graceful landing in a beautiful little patch of grass and flowers. Well, that's a lie. Sure, the wind caught me, but the landing was far from graceful. But where I ended up just happened to be in some suburbanite's back yard.

Bright green grass covered the expanse of the yard (which was quite large, by the way) with small trees and bushes outlining the tall privacy fence that enclosed the perimeter. A small wooden swing hung from a tree in the back right corner, the tree itself covering almost half the yard. On the left side was a small fountain with what looked like a mermaid holding a jar over her head. Stone paths swirled through the yard, going by flowers and little statues as it paraded along. But that wasn't the best part.

The house was two stories tall and built out of white and cream colored stone. It was adorned with windows taller than me and two porch lights on either side of the doorway. Black and grey shingles gave it a look of age but the design was modern. The lights were all out except for the occasional red blinking light I assumed was the alarm system. Coming from the side of the house next to the back door was a water hose. It was then I remembered it would probably be best if I checked on that side wound now.

Lifting up my white-stained-black shirt I slowly untied the soaked ribbon from around my side. I walked, more like limped, over to the water hose and turned the knob an inch or two. The water gurgled and spluttered to life as a steady stream of water flowed from the end of the pipe. I gently rubbed at the oil, hissing in pain as the water entered the wound, but could soon see the damage done.

The jerks had actually put a hole in me! On my left side, just under my ribcage was a small hole about the size of my pinky nail. Luckily there were two holes torn through my skin, indicating the bullet went right through, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. But I hadn't died yet so I guessed it hadn't hit anything too vital, which is always a good thing.

Tearing a strip off my mutilated shirt, I made yet another sorry excuse for a bandage before stumbling over to the tree in the corner and slumping against the rough bark. At that point, I didn't care who found me or what they did, I was going to sleep. I fell asleep soon after sitting down and I was quite glad to get the much needed rest.

But I can't exactly say my dreams were peaceful.

~~~~~what's gonna happen next?~~~~~

I was under water. Glass walls surrounded me at all sides, blurry figures striding back and forth through my line of vision. There was no air in the glass box, but for me there was no need to breath. I was strapped to the bottom with thick leather loops and buckles. One figure in particular stopped beside my watery prison, looming over me. The person was foggy and distorted but I could clearly see his piercing blue eyes. His voice echoed in my ear, not distorted at all, full of sick amusement. "I hope you're ready."

Before I could process what he meant he disappeared, along with the rest of the science lab, replacing it with blackness. Then an image flickered into existence, a room full of maps that are covered on angry red lines. It faded, a picture of an official looking man shaking hands with a man in a white lab coat, both with self-satisfied smiles on their faces coming into view. That was gone now, replaced by a lab looking place filled with wires and vials and boxes of explosive material. A man stood at a table putting the wires and explosives together in a complicated bundle. The images were moving faster now, so fast I could barely catch what was being displayed.

When I was sure I was going to be sick, they were suddenly gone. But I almost wished they hadn't because what replaced them was the grotesque, red-eyed face of an Eraser. I could feel his claws digging into my flesh as his grip on my arms tightened. He shook me, my head snapping back and forth from the force. "Wake up," he growled, his gravelly voice constantly getting louder. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

A shrill scream echoed from my mouth as my hand shot out, connecting with something softer than an Eraser should be. I opened my eyes to see a black-clad figure sprawled eagle on the grass in front of me. Creeping over slowly on my hands and knees (mostly because I was afraid of falling over) I took in his appearance. He looked about sixteen, what I thought was about the same age as me. Midnight black hair reached halfway down his neck and long bangs swept over his eyes, brushing cheeks that were tinged a light pink. A slightly crooked nose, that looked like it was broken a time or two, sat above perfectly shaped lips. A black t-shirt and black jeans covered a wiry but strong looking build and olive toned skin. A low groan brought my eyes back to his face to see black eyes flicker open.

I jumped back instantly as he sat up rubbing his chest. "The hell did you do that for?" He glared at me from behind his bangs menacingly, crossing his legs.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What did I do what for?" I didn't even remember him getting there, much less actually hurting him.

He huffed. "I shook you and you hit me." he pointed to his apparently wounded chest.

"Well, why did you shake me?"

"You weren't breathing."

Oh. Well there's something I couldn't ignore. Normal people needed air, and as you can already guess, I am _not_ normal by any standards. But he didn't need to know that. So I put my best combination of a confused and skeptical look on my face. "Everyone breathes, stupid, and I'm no exception."

He stared at me a second longer before shaking his head and sighing. Relief flooded through me in knowing the subject was dropped, though I knew it would come up again later. I gave a conscious effort to inhale and exhale after that. Attempting to walk, though, posed a different threat.

Planting my feet firmly under me, I straitened to my full height…right before falling back to my knees as pain shot through my side and stomach. Clutching at the holes the bullet tore in my skin, I doubled over with gritted teeth. A warm liquid pooled in my hand and soaked my tattered shirt once again. I pulled back my hand to find it come away black. Damn. I had forgotten about that, oddly enough. The boy who had been sitting on the ground a minute ago was now on his knees in front of me, shaking my shoulder and repeatedly asking what was wrong.

I looked at his face to see no emotion except for a tiny twitch in his eyebrows. If he was really worried, I wouldn't be able to tell. I thought for a second before lifting my shirt up just enough to let him see the place where the bullet went through. His eyes widened in what I guessed was surprise.

I took in a breath to speak but was cut off when pain seared through my abdomen, doubling me over once again.

**Oh. My. Turtles. I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU JESUS. THIS TOOK FOREVER AND A DAY. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Inkling: lay off the caps lock, will ya? You're probably scaring them.**

**Me: I LISTEN TO NO ONE AND TYPE WHAT I FEEL. SO, SCREW YOU.**

**Inkling: ….well, fine then. Be that way.**

**Me: I WILL.**

**P.S. i went back to the last thing the cute little girl with blonde hair said to max and changed it. after i finally got my stuff together, Tuscon didn't make any sense so i changed it to Gisela. **

**Soooooooo… what did you think? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE let me know.**

**~Ebony**


	4. A House With no Pictures

**hello my peoples :3 i has new chapter for you!**

__**inkling: its about damn time.**

**me: well why don't you come write the story!**

**inkling: *grumbles***

**Disclaimer: i wouldn't be here if owned anything even close.**

_They say freak_

_When you're singled out_

_The red_

_Well, it filters through_

Pain wasn't a new concept to me. We knew each other quite well, in fact. But that didn't mean I liked it any more than the next guy. Because, believe me, getting shot _really freaking hurts._ I don't recommend it. This was probably why I was currently doubled over, clutching my stomach and gritting my teeth.

The raven haired boy breathed a few soft curses before asking, "Can you walk?"

I sucked in a sharp breath before nodding once. I would really prefer not receiving help from this boy but the wound in my side suggested otherwise. With an arm around the stranger's neck, he gingerly wrapped his arm around my waist and stood slowly. On shaking legs I took a step forward, wincing as I did so. My knees buckled beneath me suddenly and my weight was then supported entirely on my temporary crutch. Getting to the arching doorway was a slow process and by the time we got there black spots were already clouding my vision.

After fumbling with the lock on the door I was painstakingly set at the kitchen table and told to stay put (If there was ever a face-palm moment it was right there and then). He hurried back through the elegant looking dining room with small first aid box and a wet washcloth. The washcloth was handed over silently before the odd boy retreated to the seat in front of mine. His face was stoic with not a trace of anything. I thought I saw worry flash through his black eyes but it was smothered by his original mask of nothingness before I could ponder it.

I gently rubbed away the black blood from around the wound before applying antiseptic. Hissing, I shakily put down the washcloth. My eyes darted over to the quiet stranger sitting in front of me. He was staring intently, his eyes darting from my face to my wound and back. Extending my open palm towards the first aid kit he held limply in his hand, I struggled to speak. "Hand me that."

He complied and I struggled to open the container without spilling its contents when tan hands reappeared, quickly stealing it back away from me. I looked up, shocked, as nimble fingers unwrapped white bandages and gauze. He was on his knees beside me next, delicately sliding the binding around my abdomen. And I stared. And stared and stared some more.

The close proximity was… new, to say the least. It was the first time that I could remember being so near to someone without receiving a slap to the face or kick to the ribs or getting thrown into the hallway for the next nightmarish experiment. And some small part (okay a rather large and insistent part) of me was scared. Scared of what would happen or what could happen. Scared of the fact that this person I didn't know at all had found me, seen the oil that ran through my veins and still chose to help me. So undoubtedly terrified that all this could be a trick, a dream, something those sadistic whitecoats made up and at any second I would come back to reality and have my face smashed into the ground for failing. So I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I stared in awe of someone who would bring a stranger and a freak into their home and even go as far as to treat their wounds for them. And I didn't even know his name.

I could feel my head drooping towards my arm on the table as the events of the last twenty-four hours finally caught up with me. Had it been twenty-four hours? Maybe more? The soft snip of scissors cutting through fabric compelled me to look down, where I found colorless cloth covering the better part of my stomach and the raven-haired boy setting aside the mess I had created. Midnight eyes caught my gaze as he stood up and sighed.

"You think you could make it up the stairs?"

Nodding slowly, I rose from the chair in a weak attempt to move. A wave of dizziness struck me and I quickly seated myself before I fell to the floor for the second time that day. With a small chuckle, an odd thing to be heard coming from him, he slid one arm beneath the bend in my knees and the other around my shoulders before lifting me like I weighed nothing. And that's some-what true I guess, what with the air sacs and air-infused bones. Although my bones are made of unbreakable metal they are pretty dang light.

His room came as no shock to me. Dark red walls, with black furniture and black curtains. Posters for rock bands plastered everywhere. There were notebooks and pens and clothes thrown seemingly randomly across any available surface. A desk with a laptop and overflowing with papers and soda cans sat in the corner, a dresser on one side another door on the other. I was carried over to a queen sized bed covered with a solid black (surprise, surprise) comforter and red sheets and pillows. Gently, he set me down on the edge of the bed before turning to leave.

I don't know why I did it, honestly. Maybe it was the fact that he had been kind to me. Maybe it was because I felt oddly safe around him. Whatever the reason, just as he was turning to go my hand reached out inhumanly fast and latched on to his wrist. Instantly he froze and turned around slowly, a single eyebrow raised in question. My body decided to tell my mind just what was going on and I silently cursed myself. Why did I do that? I had to think quickly.

"What's your name?" My voice was a whisper but he caught it anyway.

"Call me Fang." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…thanks." His lips twitched upward into a slight smile as his wrist slipped from my grasp. He strode silently across the carpet to the doorway. Looking back, he stepped out into the hallway before softly closing the door behind him. Once I could no longer hear his footsteps, I sighed, before closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_-Rules are for breaking, pizzas for the taking-_

I awoke to a steady stream of orange sunlight finding its way around the thick black curtains. I rolled over to face the nightstand beside Fang's bed where a small digital clock rested. Six thirty-seven pm shone red against the dull background. Quietly, I slipped out from under the covers and padded over to the door which was left slightly ajar. The hallway was clean and expertly decorated. Tan carpet with snow white walls and twisted metal lighting fixtures every couple or so feet along the walls. But something was odd about it. I brushed it off and continued down the stairs.

I found my way back to the dining room where I had been fixed up last night, the mess just a memory. It was beautiful as well with a glass and gold chandelier hanging above wooden table seated for four. A curio cabinet held expensive looking dinner ware while a painting of a city at midnight hung on the wall. Still there was something off; I just couldn't fathom what it was. I slipped through a swinging door that led me to a modern looking kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops.

I searched through the tan cabinets for a glass. Upon succeeding, I turned to the island in the center of the kitchen and filled the glass with water from the sink there. I know I didn't need water, but I still enjoyed it. It also felt like my joints were looser if I drank some every once in a while.

"What are you doing?"

I choked on my water, coughing and spluttering into the sink before turning to glare at none other than Fang. He stood leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve before answering him, "Hunting elephants. What do you think?" Sarcasm dripped from every word as I stared at him with an _'Are you serious?'_ look on my face. He merely chuckled, pushing off the wall and trailing over to plop himself down on a bar stool on the other side of the island. "You've got some explaining to do."

Setting my glass in the sink, I ran my hands over my face. This had to come up sooner or later, I knew, but I really didn't want explain to him how much more of a freak I really am. Sure, he had seen the black blood, and here I am up and walking after getting shot just a day ago, but that's not even the half of it. I was just savoring the feeling of being some-what normal, and I knew it. But nothing can stay good and just fine where it's at in my life.

Looking up, I noticed midnight orbs staring intently at me, still waiting for some kind of answer. Oh well. It was good while it lasted. Dropping my hands uselessly to my sides, I spoke, "Yeah, yeah, we'll get to that. But can I change clothes or something first? Take a shower maybe?"

My once standard white outfit was stained and ripped and over all kinda gross. I had been wearing the same thing for four days after all. At the School, they gave you a new outfit every week along with a cold shower. The only reason they even did that was because at the end of every week the higher-ups in that particular building would come to watch us and see what 'progress' we made. Basically, it was the same exact thing we did every day but with less blood dried on our skin and more whitecoats watching our every move. But I digress; I was not really trying to avoid the subject (total lie) I just really wanted a hot shower and something not-white to wear for once.

Fang shook his head before sliding off the barstool and motioning for me to follow.

-La, la, la, monsters, monsters, everywhere-

I braced myself for what was coming. I had already taken my shower and dressed (I borrowed some of Fang's clothes while being informed I had been out for two days) and was now perched at the head of Fang's bed. He sat across from me, legs crossed, eyes boring holes in my forehead for I refused to meet his gaze. With a sigh, I let my head fall even further, causing my damp blonde hair to cover my face. Let's get this over with.

"You said you wanted answers. Well, here's your chance to get them."

He thought for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Max."

"Max?"

"Well, my full name is Maximum Ride."

"It suits you." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Why were you in my backyard?"

I rolled my eyes at this. "I was shot and need to stop for a bit."

His breath escaped in a huff. "Well why were you shot?"

"There were some things I needed to get away from and some answers I need to find." My voice was nearly a whisper as I thought about the Erasers and the little blonde girl. Somehow, I knew if I found her I would find the rest of my past. And if not all of it, at least a large portion. Pushing that to the back of my mind, I looked up at Fang to find him staring expectantly back. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your blood isn't blood. It smelled like oil."

"Someone give this guy a prize. It smelled like oil because it _is_ oil."

The silence that followed was slightly unnerving and it didn't help at all that a blank stare had fixed its self on his face. I was starting to wonder if his face was stuck like that when he blinked once, twice, three times. One word slipped out of his mouth. "Why?" It was then when the barriers of calm I had set up were torn down and the anxiety I felt shone through.

I laughed humorlessly. "Because I'm a freak. An abomination. Something that shouldn't even exist." Leaning forward on the heels of my hands my voice lowered to a whisper. "And do you want to know what makes me that way?" No response. I slid off the bed and backed up a few feet as my voice returned to normal. "_This_ is what makes me different."

I slowly extended my wings and shook them, enjoying the comforting sound of thousands of sheets of metal realigning themselves. "But I wouldn't trade them for normalcy."I stood there quietly as Fang's eyes widened. Slowly crawling off the bed, he reached a tentative hand toward my wings. There was a silent question in his eyes and I nodded my consent. His hand softly glided over the silver top of my wing and I smiled as the metal was warmed by the action. He sat back down.

"Why are the feathers metal?" Wonder was laced through his words and I was honestly surprised he was still here. Weren't people supposed to run at the sight of something like me? I just didn't understand this boy.

"I'm a machine on the inside. I still have a heart but it pumps oil and it's impossible for me to use oxygen so my lungs are stationary. My brain is still the same too only with what you could call a couple of 'upgrades'." I pulled my wings to my back, but loosely. "I don't _need_ food or water but I still like to drink water when I can get it. And-." I stopped, suddenly alert. Something wasn't right. "Did you hear that?"

Fang raised an eyebrow in question.

"That, just now." He shook his head. "Hear what?"

And because this is _my_ life we're dealing with here, I was almost ashamed that I didn't see it coming. It had been more than enough time and something like this was inevitable. Before words even had the chance to leave my mouth, the windows imploded.

Shit.

**i admit****, it was not very eventfull at all and im sorry for that but it had to be done. if everything goes how i have planned it things will start picking up in the next chapter or two. and thank you so much all those who read and review and favorite (or whatever it is) this story! y'all make me so happy! **

**ya know, i heard the other day that an author was asked once how many words he typed in a day. he said, 'writing is like reading. you might read a couple of chapters then put it down untill the next day where you read a couple more. thats how i write. i might write a couple thousand words today and a couple thousand the next day but when i get to the end im going to stay up well into the night trying to finish it.' just thought it was something cool to think about.**


	5. A Pain No One Can Hide

**'ello my wonderful people. thank you so, so, so much to the people who read this! you make me so happy! i really am terrible ain_'_t i? i just cannot update quickly. i know you really must hate me for that but all i can say is i'm sorry and here is another chapter soprettypleasedontkillme! **

**and just for laughs, i swear the funniest thing happened to me today. i was down at the park with my little sister when this group of little boys who were probably not even old enough to be in 6th grade showed up with air-soft guns. me and my sister listened to them talk ( we are stalkers, i know) and pick teams for an air-soft war when all of a sudden, this little boy (who looked like he was in the forth grade) with a air-soft pistol and his hat turned sideways, up and yelled, "It's about damn time, bitches!" i almost fell out of my swing laughing. the thing is, my neighborhood is like where all the white, gangster wanna-be's live which makes everything that much more funny.  
><strong>

**btw, i really like when people put little quotes from songs before the chapter so i decided to try it! the song from chapter four, if you didn't know, is The Red by Chevelle. im just gonna shut up now. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>We all learn to make mistakes<br>And run  
>From them, from them<br>With no direction.  
>We'll run from them, from them<br>With no conviction._

_Misguided Ghosts__ by __Paramore_

* * *

><p>The vicious snarls of wolves could be heard but the howling laughter that followed was an evil only humans could create. Three Erasers now stood in front of us fully wolfed and ready to kill. They strolled over the bits of broken glass, snouts twisted into wicked grins full of rows upon rows of yellow, dripping, teeth. Their voices were rough and menacing. "Well, well, look who we found," The beast in the middle, who I assumed was the leader of the small group, spoke as the others cackled. "Tsk tsk, you know the rules by now: no <em>freaks<em> are allowed to leave the School. And you're definitely no exception."

I smirked, despite the situation. "I guess they forgot to lock the doors on your kennels then, huh?"

Growls replaced the laughter as angry scowls formed on their faces. The one on the left lunged forward, paw extended in an attempt to slap me. I spun out of the way, but not before his claws had time to rake across my cheek, leaving bloody black gashes in their wake. The wolf-man quickly latched onto Fangs arm, whom was behind me, before twisting it painfully behind the raven-haired boys back. My brain had just had time to process his true intentions of keeping Fang restrained (I couldn't fathom why though) before I was jerked around roughly by my arm and thrown face first into the nearest wall. I was slung to the floor by my hair before I started to react.

When I met the ground I used the force of the fall to roll backwards and use my hands like springboards to propel myself back to my feet. I sent a roundhouse kick to the nearest ones chest causing him to stumble backwards. Cupping my hands, I brought them down over his wolfish ears, eliciting a howl of pain from his now busted eardrums.

I whirled around to deal with the other two only to have a fist crash into my cheek, snapping my head to the side. A swift kick was sent to my stomach causing me to double over and stumble back to the wall. Another punch was send flying towards my temple but was stopped before it reached its destination. I glared with hatred into his red eyes, tightening the hold I had on his clenched fist.

I stood up to my full height. I could see the fear instilled in his eyes from the no doubt murderous look on my face. I wasn't usually this mad and violent when it came to Erasers. They would attack me, and yes, I would defend myself, but never to this extent. The fact of the matter was, there was someone else here, who not only couldn't fight off one of these things if he tried but he was also a totally innocent bystander who I just happened to come across. So I guess you could understand why seeing him be attacked by these foul creatures not only brought forth hatred for them, but also hatred for myself for so weak. But the mental abuse I would no doubt inflict upon myself could be dished out later. The Erasers were right here, right now, and I could distribute my hatred accordingly. Or at least until I felt somewhat better.

And I knew the perfect way.

An electric current was sent up his arm, starting at his fist and burning its way through the rest of his body. His agony-filled scream could be heard throughout the house (and probably the whole street) before he fell to the carpet, scorched and smoking. He was unconscious but not dead, this I knew. The volt of electricity I had sent through him was not enough to kill someone of his nature but his nerves should be fried, nonetheless.

I looked disgustedly at the remaining Eraser, who by now, had dropped Fang and ran in a futile attempt at escaping. He tripped over my extended leg in his mad dash across the room and I brought a forceful elbow down on his back further forcing his body into the carpet below. He looked young, about nineteen, and was probably one of the new recruits, thus explaining his lack of courage. Yet, I felt no remorse for him as I delivered a kick to his temple, efficiently rendering him unconscious.

Looking over, my gaze fell on Fang, who was currently rubbing his shoulders absentmindedly. His eyes were distant, as if he was deep in thought, but now was no time to think about the events that unfolded here. We had to move, now, before one of the wolf-men awoke or their accomplices came to investigate. There was likely a car waiting around the corner that, when their buddies didn't show, would more than likely come looking.

Brushing the glass off the seat of my pants I ambled over to where Fang sat on the floor. I stuck out my hand in an effort to help him off the ground only to let it fall uselessly to my side when he swiftly stood up on his own. A deep sigh was emitted from my lungs, and I spoke my next words regretfully.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." I turned on my heel to make my way towards the door when a tug on my arm kept me in place. I spun around to come face-to-face with a stoic, yet slightly irritated looking Fang. "Wait a minute. What the hell was that?" he gestured to the Erasers still passed out on the glass covered floor. "What the hell are _these_?"

I sighed. "I'll explain later, right now we need to _move_."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what just happened." His glare was one to rival my own. I knew he wanted answers, and I would give them to him later, but right now we needed to go. And I guess that was part of the reason for what I said next. That other part might be the stress of all this finally bubbling to the surface. I really couldn't tell you.

"Dammit, Fang! We don't have _time_ for this right now! Those freaks are going to wake up soon, and when they do we're going to have to go through that all over again, but this time they're going to expect it! That is, if their little buddies waiting around the corner don't get to us first! I know this is confusing and crazy, really I do, and I'm so, so sorry for having drug you into all of this, but I would not be able to live with myself if I left you here just so you could be taken or beaten or killed. I really, really hate that you're a part of this now but you are, and if we have any chance of keeping you alive you're going to have to pack that bag with whatever you'll need on the run so we can get the hell out of here!"

By the time my rant was over, I realized, I had gotten within inches of Fang. I was so close in fact that I could feel his breath fan across my face. I jerked away instantly, still not used to the close proximity, and looked him in the eye for a few moments before heading towards the door to carry out my original plan of heading down stairs.

Just as I had placed one foot over the threshold I paused suddenly and spun back around. "Fang-."

I wanted to apologize for the mess I brought upon him, for the pain he would no doubt suffer for simply aiding me. Wanted to apologize for the hell that was about to become not only my life but his as well. I wanted to apologize for simply yelling at him, but as his coal black eyes gazed at me expectedly, I lost all nerve I had built, totally dissipating the speech I had yet to make, and leaving me with a sorry excuse. "Pack only the essentials- first aid kit, clothes- and if you have any money it will definitely be needed." And with that, I turned on my heel once again, and left the room.

_~Only one way to know which way the bird will go, watch and find out~_

Fang gave no sign of his entrance into the kitchen where I was currently packing anything that was canned or required little to no preparation into a plastic Wal-Mart bag, so you could see my surprise when I suddenly turn back around to find him sitting on a bar stool sipping a soda. Where the soda even came from was beyond me seeing as I didn't even hear the fridge open.

"Are you ready?" The question was simple enough, yet held the urgency I felt to get a move on. He replied with a curt nod as I considered transportation. I would fly, but I don't think I could carry him with me, so that was out. We could ride the bus, but to ride the bus you had to have a destination first, and I had no idea where we were even going after we left this house. Maybe…

"Do you have a car?" another nod. "Can you drive?" he sent me a look that clearly stated _'Duh, you idiot'_ to which I raised my hands in mock surrender. A key ring was shook in front of my face before he slipped out the room as quietly as he had entered, a smirk plastered on his face and me trailing behind.

I was led through a white door on the ground level and down a few concrete steps and into the garage. There sat only one car to the right which I assumed was Fang's. Not because it was the only car there but more because it was a black 2012 Camaro Coupe. No, I haven't got the slightest idea about anything related to cars but I couldn't help but smile when Fang seemed genuinely happy to tell me how much style we would be escaping bloodthirsty wolf-men in.

Driving through the neighborhood under the speed limit was nerve wracking to say the least. It wasn't until our car was lost in the sea of exhaust and rage-filled drivers that made up Phoenix, did I relax even slightly. Something was nagging me though. Something I knew I should remember, that would help me. I was pulled from my musings by the sound of Fang's voice. "Huh?"

"Where are we going? I mean, now that they've found you." I knew he didn't know who _'they'_ were, but it didn't take a genius to figure out _some_thing was after me.

"I don't know. Where are we right now?"

He thought for a moment. "My house was on the west side of Phoenix. On the outskirts. Right now we're just beginning to make our way through the city." The nagging felling was back and I strained my mind for the answer. Something with a g…Galesa….Giselsa…? Gisela! That was it! Maybe Fang knew something about it. Turning to him I voiced my thoughts.

"There's a small town a little while east called Gisela."

A small victory dance ensued. "We need to go there. There's something there I need to find, something to help me remember."

He raised his eyebrows in question and the happiness high I had been on quickly dissipated. I still hadn't told him about what happened at the School, just what came of being there. That wasn't something I wanted to get into with anyone yet, not even myself. Really, it was something I wanted to forget and just get on with my life. But I knew I couldn't. They would always hunt me and I would always run. And to add to it I had made the mistake of bringing Fang into this mess, even if it was unintentional. My plan though, was to wait until I found whatever it was I needed to find in Gisela before sending him on his way. At least then I knew they would stray far from him on their mission hunting me as long as I stayed far away from Phoenix. My response was whispered. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

As we sluggishly made our way through the city streets, I was reliving the past couple of days in my head when something finally clicked. The reason Fangs house was so off when everything seemed so painfully normal. "Hey Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't your house have any pictures? I didn't see any anywhere."

The wall he had carefully built dropped then, and for a moment, his eyes held such pain. The kind of pain that you never really get over just put on a fake smile and hope no one sees you're hurting. The kind that leaves gashes on your heart so deep you don't think anything could ever fix them. And I know because I've seen that kind of pain before. During my time in the School, it was all that any of the experiments around me knew how to feel.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

He used my own words against me and I wanted so badly to say something even remotely comforting but my mind drew a blank. And with the skill of someone who was no stranger to hiding pain, it was gone and his shields were back and reinforced and the only way I was even sure it was there was I had felt it.

Pain that deep is something you can't keep to yourself, no matter how hard you try.

* * *

><p><strong>well, how was it? good, bad, terrible, awesometastic? please, please, please let me know!<strong>

**Inkling: yes, please, before she has a metal breakdown**

**Me: will you shut your face! i do NOT have mental breakdowns!**

**Inkling: yeah, you keep telling yourself that**

**Me: *sigh* whatever, just let me know what you think, i dont even care if you hate it, i would still love to hear from you.**

**~Ebony**


End file.
